1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method of manufacturing a paper core material, and the paper core material made by the method. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing a mixture of activated carbon dust, wood vinegar and aluminum hydroxide and having a design of a continuous geometric pattern which can be widely used for building and fitting materials and electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many plywood sheets are used in the building and fitting materials. The plywood sheets are glued together by an adhesive containing formaldehyde.
There are plenty of toxins in building and fitting materials of a newly built house and office. Toxic house syndrome is mainly caused by formaldehyde contained in the adhesive of the building and fitting materials. Formaldehyde is a cancer causing substance.
It is reported recently that more than 90% of all accelerated poisonings happen in the house, and 55% greater cancer rate for housewives than women who work outside the home is reported too.
It is well known that charcoal has its various effects such as production of a negative ion and a far-infrared radiation, deodorization, shielding of an electromagnetic wave, and a temperature control.
It is recognized that wood vinegar has a preserving effect, which is proposed to be used for an activation agent for health, forming a comfortable living space and for multi-layered building materials, and some of them have been partially put into practice.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing a mixture of activated carbon dust, wood vinegar and aluminum hydroxide and having a design of a continuous geometric pattern which can be widely used as a core material in building and fitting materials and electrical appliances.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material whereby the paper core material is immersed into a charcoal solvent to permeate activated carbon dust fully into the paper core material and then it is dried in order to obtain a design of a continuous geometric pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material whereby the paper core material is immersed into a charcoal solvent containing activated carbon dust and wood vinegar to permeate the carbon dust fully into the paper core material and then it is dried in order to obtain a design of a continuous geometric pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material whereby the ordinarily made paper core material is immersed into a charcoal solvent containing a flame-resisting agent to permeate the carbon dust fully into the paper core material and then it is dried in order to obtain a design of a continuous geometric pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing activated carbon dust and wood vinegar and having a design of a continuous geometric pattern which is manufactured without using an adhesive containing a chemical substance such as formaldehyde.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing activated carbon dust and wood vinegar and having a design of a continuous geometric pattern which can be used as a core material in building and fitting materials whereby a comfortable, safe and airtight house and office can be built, thus causing no toxic house syndrome.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing a mixture of activated carbon dust and wood vinegar and having a humidity adjusting function whereby the generation of a mold, tick, termite and bacterium can be prevented in order to provide a comfortable and safe living space and environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing a mixture of activated carbon dust and wood vinegar and having a humidity adjusting function whereby the carbon dust and wood vinegar are fully permeated into the paper core material in the step of either making the base paper strips or forming a paper core material with the base paper strips in order to provide a comfortable and safe living space and environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing activated carbon dust having a humidity adjusting function whereby wood vinegar and flame-resisting agent are fully mixed into water used in a step of manufacturing a base paper strip.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material containing activated carbon dust whereby a flame-resisting performance of a building and fitting material can be remarkably increased.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material which has a geometrically pattern is a honeycomb structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material, which can be used as a filter of an electrical appliance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material, which can be used as heartwood of an inner wall of a refrigerator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material whereby purification of air in a house or office is accelerated by a negative ion to always maintain a clean and safe space and environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a paper core material whereby frequency in use of an air conditioner or humidifier can be decreased in order to save energy.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a paper core material whereby not only an electromagnetic wave which is always being radiated from an inner portion of the electrical appliance, but also static electricity can be shielded.
This invention provides an improved method of manufacturing a paper core material comprising a mixture of activated carbon dust, wood vinegar an aluminum hydroxide and having a continuous geometric pattern which can be widely used for building and fitting materials and electrical appliance.
Other features, advantages and objects of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.